Currently, for aircraft and vehicle lighting, there are various voltages and light emission types and patterns required depending upon application. Lamp assemblies may also be required to operate in hazardous environments.
Designers and installers of lamp assemblies are required to specify, stock, supply, and install many different lamp assembly types in order to achieve the required illumination spectrum, pattern and voltage.